The Dark Knight Rises Aftermath
by StanLuno
Summary: My Story plays after The Dark Knight Rises. The GCPD lost many Police men and the Battle for Gothams Underworld has begun.
1. Chapter 1

It's been 60 Days since the Bat Vanished. 60 Days of Chaos and anarchy. Since he left there was a black hole of power. With the Black Mask controlling the industrial area, the Penguin controlling the Narrows and Mario Zucco controlling Bristol constantly in the fight for Gotham Underworld, with the Police in the middle of them. Since Bane killed the most of Gotham's Police men, the GCPD is pretty powerless against the Gangs of Gotham. The thing this city needs the most right now is the Batman. Gotham needs a new hero. At the end of this week the Commissioner of the GCPD, James Gordon, is planning to reveal a monument to the honor of Batman.


	2. Introduction of Duke Thomas

Everyone remembers where they were, when the bomb exploded. So do i, i was in the Bus, with the other Orphans. Officer Blake told us to duck, because the bomb is exploding. So, like most other children, i did what he said, until one of the others said, that it wasn't the Bomb, it was Batman. Like the other Kids i was safe, that Batman would save us, again. But not like the other kids, that believed he would return. For me it was clear, that not even Batman could survive an atomic Bomb. Someone has to take over his coat. That Someone is me, Duke Thomas.

"Bane was the best thing that ever happened to this city", says one Thug to the other, "look around, we're the boss now" The two thug's are in an old abandoned apartment. they are sitting on Camping chairs, watching a football Game and drinking beer. When suddenly the door opens and Tony Zucco, Mario Zucco's Brother and his second in command, is entering the room. he came, because the two thug's recently spill over to Black Mask's Gang. "To-Tony, we didn't expect you here.", stammers one of the thug's, while the other hides their Masks. Tony comes scary close to one of the Thug while he says: " I heard that you guys are playing in a different team now." "W-Well, it's not what you think.", begins one thug to stammer, until there is a loud noise coming from the kitchen. "What was that?", asks one of Tony's Henchman his boss. "I don't know! Go and look!", commands Tony. Tony's two Henchman go and look for the source of the noise. As the Henchmen are in the Kitchen the light in the whole apartment wents out. The Henchmen are for one second confused, but then they continue to search for the source of the noise. Then suddenly shadowy figure jumps from the Kitchen Unit against one Henchman and smashes his head against the wall. The other Henchman, who only heard what was happening, gets overwhelmed by Duke with his Bo-Staff. After he has overwhelmed the Henchmen, the lights turns on again. Then Duke hears the clicking of a gun. He turns to his right and sees Tony Zucco, standing in the door and pointing a gun at Duke. "This was really dumb, kid", says Tony, "Who are you? Do you know what you just did? You're now gonna die." Just before Tony can pull the Trigger a blue fighting fly against Tony's head and Tony goes unconscious. Although Duke has the feeling to know who that was, he still go look. he goes to the living room and right next to the two unconscious thug's stands Nightwing. "That was dangerous, kiddie", says Nightwing to Duke, "why are you here?" "I'm here because this City needs a new hero.", starts Duke to explain, "Since Batman left, this city is driving to hell. Gotham needs his Hero. And I'm that hero." "You nearly got killed, go home, kiddie.", says Nightwing to Duke. Then Nightwing jumps out of the window and disappear in the night.

Someone has to take over the Batman's coat, but that someone is not me. That someone is him, Nightwing. He does everything that i can't. He helps the weak, he fights crime, but most importantly he gives hope to the people, something that i can't do. Because i live in the shadows.


	3. Anarchy! beloved Anarchy!

When Bane's revolution ended, i was out in the Streets of Gotham enjoying the anarchy he brought us, when suddenly this girl appeared. she had a chaotic aura, i've only seen once before. her appearance spread a frightening atmosphere. she introduced herself as Harley Quinn, daughter of the Joker.

Quincy Sharp, one of the leaders of Arkham, besides Hugo Strange and Jeremiah Arkham. recently his bank account got increased by an immense donation. At the same time an unknown Patient of Arkham got transferred to a location outside of Gotham. We believe he sold the Joker and we're going to find out, where he is.

Today Mr. Sharp is going to meet his wife. Their marriage is going through some troubles and he thinks he can save it. A miserable try to save something that's already lost. his car enters the garage, he steps out of the car and enters his lost home. Quincy goes through the hallway and the living room to the Kitchen. he expects his wife, but the only thing he sees is me, Anarky. Out of instinct he wants to run away, but suddenly he gets overwhelmed by an agent of Chaos.

A few hours later, Quincy Sharp wakes up in on of the many abandoned apartments of Gotham City. He is bound on a chair, the only thing he sees is the duo of chaos, Anarky and Harley Quinn. He could be in any place of Gotham or outside of it. "So…", Harley begins to talk, "we know, that you know where my daddy is. And you will tell me!" Quincy is visually scared and confused. "I-I-I don't know what you're talking about!", stammers Mr. Sharp. "The Patient, that you transferred", clarifies Anarky while his face is covered in shadows, "where is he?" Quincy suddenly gets calm and says to them: "You don't know what you are getting in." "Where! is! my! Daddy!?", screams Harley while she stomps on. Quincy stares in Harley's eyes and says with a cold tone: "I don't know where he is, we just loaded him into a truck and then he drove away, no one knows where he is." Harley, almost Crying, starts to scream: "You will tell me, or…" "Or what?", interrupts Quincy, "You're going to torture me, I know guys like you, you're going to torture me anyways, just for the fun of it." "He doesn't know anything.", relizes Anarky. "Hm, how do you know?", asks a slightly confused Harley Quinn. "Let's just say, that i know it.", says Anarky while he starts to go away from Quincy and Harley. For a few seconds Harley is disappointed, but then suddenly she realizes something. "so, we don't need him anymore. so, does that mean that i…", says Harley until she gets interrupted by Anarky. "Sure, have fun", Anarky says, without looking back to her. So, Harley Quinn takes out her pink Switchblade and starts cutting.


End file.
